Mile High
by whitedove03
Summary: NC 17 one shot smut fic. John and Natalie enjoy an interesting flight.


**Attn: I do not own these characters. I am just borrowing them to have them do some sinfully wicked things. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Really. I am positive they would love it! LOL So please don't sue me. **

**This fic is for Liza because she won the 'Who is the psycho' contest. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**Mile High NC-17**

"Are you sure you want to do this John?" Natalie asked him as she sat down in the seat next to the window. The plane would be taking off any minute and she wanted him to know that they didn't have to leave now if he wanted to change his mind.

John looked at her and grinned. He wanted to get away from all this, all the pressure, all the uncertainty, and the taunting. That wasn't to say he liked leaving the case unfinished but both he and Natalie needed a break. He could tell, even though she tried hard to hide it, that she was feeling tired and neglected. He needed to do something to show her that she was important, more important than any case he might be working on including his father's case. "I'm sure."

He settled in the seat next to her and looked around. They were in first class and even though the plan was done boarding there were still quite a few empty seats surrounding them. John was happy about that. He didn't like feeling crowded. Even the seats across from them were empty. The captain announced they were ready to take off and he felt Natalie's hand on his. "What is it?" He asked her concerned.

"Taking off makes me really nervous." She explained, gripping his hand tighter as the plane began to ascend into the air. As the plane leveled out Natalie stifled a yawn and leaned back. "I can't believe we are going to Texas! Asa must be nuts to think we will have any fun!" Asa had bought their tickets after Natalie had said she and John wanted to get away and relax for a little while. Natalie had tried to refuse but he had insisted, going so far as to buy them tickets and practically shove them out the door.

John wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, "I don't know. Its definitely a change of pace." He said optimistically. He tightened his arm but the armrest dug into his side. He leaned away enough to push the armrest up and then pulled her close once more. When she yawned again and cuddled next to him he smiled and rested his head on top of hers. Kissing the top of her head lightly he said, "Go to sleep. Its gonna be a long flight." 'It was at that.' He thought. The feel of her body pressed against him heated his blood and made him want to kiss her.

Natalie snuggled against him and feeling his hand running up and down her arm she drifted into a light sleep, vaguely hearing John ask the stewardess not to disturb them. Some time later the plane hit some turbulence and Natalie was jolted awake. Her face was on Johns lap! She started to move but then she felt John's fingers run through her hair and she stayed where she was.

John felt her wake and sifted in his seat. Natalie had fallen asleep and he had positioned her so that he could stroke her hair and just hold her as she slept. He loved the feel of her sleeping against him. His body also loved it, maybe too much as he had to force him self to remain calm and not to react to her nearness. He wasn't completely successful though and his hand began to wander her back, gently stroking. The feel of her hair against his fingers made him want to bury his hands in it, bring her face up to his, and kiss her senseless.

Natalie felt the change in his touch and immediately her senses went on alert. Her breath quickened and became more shallow as a wave of desire swept through her. Smiling against his lap she rubbed her face into his groin, teasing him. He hardened instantly under her teasing motions and Natalie laughed under her breath.

John groaned at her motions and he clasped her head and pulled. Once she was sitting upright he leaned in and kissed her with passion. His body was hard and aching when he pulled away, "Natalie..." he muttered under his breath knowing that this was not the place. He wanted to be inside her but as he glanced around he noticed that while the first class area was not that occupied there were still people around.

Natalie smiled at his muttered words, she was feeling bold today. She leaned in and kissed him again then, when he began to kiss her back with increasing passion, she brought her hand to his zipper and stroked the hard ridge of his erection.

At her touch John pulled back and looked at her face. The devilish grin she wore made him suck in a breath. "Natalie we can't... not here..." he said to her even though there was nothing he wanted to do more. He glanced around again and paused. There wasn't anyone in the seats across from them and the old couple in front of them was asleep.

Natalie mock pouted and said, "Come on John. Live a little." She brought her hand back to his thigh and ran her fingertips over it lightly, her nails scraping lightly. She settled back into her seat and looked straight ahead but continued to move her hand on his thigh. She didn't know what had gotten into her but at the moment she was having so much fun teasing John. After all the weeks of all the tension and stress that had come with John trying to find his fathers murderer it felt good to just let go and have a little fun. She inched her hand slightly higher and played with the hem of his shirt before sliding her hand back to his hard on. She stroked him again, kneading his erection, drawing a muffled moan from him.

"Live a little?" he thought "if she kept that up she was gonna kill him! Two could play this game he thought' and he smiled wickedly. Glancing around yet again to be sure no one was watching he brought his hand to her thigh and began to play with her knee. He smiled at the goose bumps he felt rise up at his touch. He was thankful that she had worn a skirt as he began to stroke her thigh. Her hand had stopped its movements and he arched his hips slightly. She took the hint and began to stroke him again. The feel of her hand on his throbbing cock was heaven and he had to stifle a groan. Loving the feel of her skin he inched his hand up under her skirt and touched her inner thighs lightly.

Natalie gasped at the feel of John's hand on her inner thigh. Fire shot through her and she instinctively opened her legs wider, granting him access. When he hand moved higher she had to grind her teeth together so hold in the moans that were trying to force their way out. Slowly, much too slowly for her, he inched his way to her core. She was already sopping wet for him and she wanted to feel his fingers touching her, stroking her. Unconsciously she arched her hips into his touch again stopping her movements on him as she concentrated on her own pleasure.

John felt her stop again but this time he didn't mind. He was enjoying driving her crazy too much. Finally he reached her center and ran his fingers over the damp material of her thong. He looked around again then, seeing no one, he moved the material aside and delved into the folds of her aching sex. He ran the tip of his finger over sensitive flesh moaning to himself when he felt her tremble in pleasure. He teased her, running his finger back and forth, stopping to circle her little nub before moving on to another spot.

Natalie widened her legs even further as he stroked her. Her mind blank of everything but the way he was making her feel. ""Oh god!" she mumbled as he continued to torture her with his fingers, touching and caressing but not going deeper. She wanted him inside her, wanted to feel those long nimble fingers caressing her from the inside out. "John" she moaned and grabbed his arm, stilling his motions and arched her hips into his hand, telling him with out words exactly what she wanted.

John understood her silent pleading and suddenly with out warning thrust his index finger into her. He sifted in his seat a bit, both to get a better angle to touch her and also to move into a position that better accommodated his bulging erection. He felt her clench her thighs around his arm keeping him in place and grinned, "I'm not going anywhere baby." He murmured to her and wiggled his finger loving the startled gasp she let out. He loved touching her feeling her grip him as her inner muscled tried to bring his finger deeper into her. He started to move his finger slowly, in and out of her body. His body cried out for release but he controlled his desire for her. Adding another finger he hissed in pleasure as she began to move her hips with him, riding his hand.

Natalie moved with him, her body throbbed with need as her rode his fingers. Fire shot through her robbing her of breath, making her lightheaded. When he brought his thumb up and began to rub her clit she gasped out his name and arched up. Clutching at his arm her body tightened on his fingers and she came into his hand. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her, leaving her gasping for breath. Finally after a long moment her climax subsided and she relaxed still out of breath.

John looked at her as she loosed her grip on his arm. His hand soaked with her juices and his cock ready to explode he smiled and removed his hand. Bringing his hand to his mouth he carefully began to lick them clean, fully aware of the passion that flared in her eyes as she watched him. When he was finished he opened his mouth to say something but he didn't get the chance. Suddenly Natalie's face flushed and she looked out the window quickly. John turned to see what had alarmed her and grinned. It was a stewardess passing out drinks. She merely glanced at them and when John shook his head she went about her business. The minute she was out of sight he was startled to feel Natalie's hand once again on his still hard cock.

Natalie was embarrassed at first that they almost got caught but her desire to make John feel what she had felt outweighed that embarrassment. As soon as the woman left she brought her hand back to John's lap and squeezed. She grinned at him at his astonished look and began to stroke him through his jeans. He moaned and she upped the pace a bit wanting him to ache and burn for her.

John ached all right. He moved his hips into her hand echoing her earlier motions as she stroked him to the point of combustion. He was hot, hard, and ready to burst. He wanted her, wanted to be inside her, now. He didn't want it to go this way and he looked around. "Come on," he growled, standing up and grabbing her wrist. He pulled her up out of her seat and to a door. Opening it he pushed her inside and followed. Turning on the light closing the door quietly so no one would notice he locked it, the fan coming on loudly.

Natalie blinked and looked around the tiny room. It was the bathroom of course and she grinned to herself. She had always wanted to do this. There wasn't much room and they were practically were plastered together, not that it bothered her anyway. She didn't have anymore time to think because John shoved her against the sink undid his jeans and shoved them down, then he reached for her. He shoved her skirt up and yanked her thong down her legs. She kicked off the thong and gasped as he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up. Her hands went around his neck as he lifted her even higher, wrapped her legs around his waist and brought her down sharply onto his erection.

John kissed her long and hard as he impaled her with his hard shaft, moaning into her mouth. He gripped her hips and lifted her slightly then let her slid back down, the movement sending pleasure rocketing thru him. He broke the kiss and buried his face into her neck. He bit her gently with his teeth as she tightened her legs drawing him deeper. "God, Natalie! You feel so good." He groaned into her ear. He moved his hands to her bottom and began to lift her up and groaned again as she slid back down onto him.

Natalie was drowning in desire. Her body was on fire with wanting him. The feel of him inside her wiped out all logical thought from her brain. Her only thought now was to feel him moving inside of her. To this end she tightened her legs and, planting her hands on his shoulders, she lifted herself and began to ride him. She moaned as his hands on her ass helped with the movements. Soon he was pounding into her and she couldn't hold back the cries of pleasure that were ripped from her throat. Her entire being focused on achieving the ultimate pleasure.

"Miss? Miss? Could you hurry up in there? The plane is going to land in 10 minutes," Said a voice from the other side of the door. The stewardess! Natalie froze and her eyes flashed to John's. He pulsed inside her and she gasped. Finally finding her voice Natalie called out, "Ok. Uh. I'll be out in just a minute." She waited a minute and they heard the woman walk away.

"Well that was interesting," John said, still buried deep inside Natalie's body. He burned for release and he flexed his hips, drawing a sharp gasp from her. He felt her clench around him and knew they weren't done yet. He began to move her on him again and soon they were gasping in pleasure. He knew he couldn't last much longer so he reached down and touched her clit. She went off like a rocket, her loud keening cry swallowed up by the fan noise as she came. Her inner contractions pulled his release from him and he too went over the edge. He cock erupted, pulsing and jerking inside her body as he came in a long wave of ecstasy. He moaned her name loudly, the noise also muted by the fan.

They clung together tightly, their bodies still trembling in aftermath of their furious orgasm. After a long moment Natalie unwound her legs from his waist and stood up. She brushed the sweat from her face and said, "Wow!"

John looked at her and said, "Yeah, wow!" His heart was still beating fast as he pulled up his pants and straightened out his clothes. He watched Natalie pull on her underwear and smooth out her skirt. When she looked at him he took the back of her head in his hand and brought her mouth up to his. He kissed her deeply for a long moment, his tongue finding hers.

They pulled apart when there was a knock at the door. "Miss? Are you ok in there?" The stewardess from before asked thru the door. They grinned sheepishly at each other and looking herself over Natalie reached behind John and hit the handle that flushed the toilet. It was loud and Natalie whispered to John, "I'll go out first and you follow." At his nod she opened the door and, closing it behind her so that it was only open a crack, stepped out. "Sorry" she said to the stewardess as she hurried back to her seat thinking that this was the best plane ride ever.

John waited a minute then he walked out of the bathroom. Looking neither right nor left he started back to his seat. "Sir?" someone called and he stopped. 'Shit' he thought. As the stewardess came up nest to him she said softly, "You forgot to zip your fly." She giggled and then turned and left to give someone a drink.

John flushed darkly and muttered to himself as he looked down. He had indeed forgotten to zip, reaching down to do so he zipped up quickly and hurried to his seat, ignoring the knowing looks and wolfish grins that followed him. As he sat down he looked at Natalie, who was smiling widely at him, and though 'this was the best plane ride ever!'

**The End**


End file.
